Turtles Apocalypse
by Danielle Domain
Summary: The Apocalypse is here, who will survive? The first chapter will be short to build up the cliffhanger or suspense. Please take the time to review this. Your reviews are what keeping me going. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

* * *

April and Donatello is looking for medicine in a abandoned hospital.

"We should split up to cover more ground" said April, with their flashlights on, because the electricity doesn't work.

"Okay, but be careful, April, and hollered when your in trouble." Said Donnie taking out his bo staff that was on his back. April took out her own weapon that is called Tessen.

April walked down one end of the hallway, while Donnie walked down the other end of the hallway.

With April, she opened a door, slowly to her right, and jumped back, screaming as she was startled. The thing that is inside the room, have an eye missing, skin that is peeled off, with a limb, or two that is missing. The thing slowly stood up from the chair that it is sitting on, and slowly walk towards her, with a hand outstretched towards her, moaning.

 _3 Weeks Ago_

"Man, this is lame" said Mikey complaining, while Raph nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with the knucklehead." Said Raph, crossing his arms, across his chest, while looking bored, as they are in a store, with disguises on.

"You guys, this is important for Donnie" said Leo as Donnie came over to them, with a bag in his hands.

"Lets just go, already" said Raph as the four of them exit the store, and went to a manhole cover. Raph opened it up, with Mikey going first, then Donnie, then Leo, and lastly Raph, closing the manhole cover back up.

"So, what did you pick up?" Asked Leo out of curiosity.

"A sapphire necklace" said Donnie, pulling the necklace out of the back, to show his brothers the necklace.

"Wow, who is that for?" Asked Mikey looking excited, as they stopped in the middle of the sewers, to look at Donnie.

"It's for April" said Donnie, blushing, as the tunnels started to shake.

"Um, hey guys, not that this is important, or anything, but is the sewers suppose to shake?" Asked Mikey, while Donnie gave him an irritated look, as the roof of the sewers started to crack.

Leo notice that, with Raph having to look up, also notice that.

"Let's get to Master Splinter, so that we can see if he is okay" said Leo standing across from his brothers as another shaking occurred, cracking a large piece of the ceiling, and making it fall directly on Leo, but Leo jumped back, dodging the debris, but is separated from his brothers.

"Leo!" Shouted Mikey, Raph, and Donnie, as they couldn't see if he made it from the huge debris blocking the way, and smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Do you think my family is still out there?" Asked Raph as he and the person is standing on a rooftop in New York City that haven't been caved in, overlooking the city that is crawling with zombies.

"I don't know, Raph, but just be lucky that your a mutant and not a human like me, as you could withstand the virus, longer than the humans can." Said the person, while kicking a pebble that was on the roof, off the roof.

"Casey, if you count, myself having to cut off my own hand, so it wouldn't be infected, and I become one of them as luck, then you don't have a clue." Said Raph looking down at his right metal hand, and clenched, before releasing the grip.

"Yeah, but at least your alive, right?" Asked Casey before leaving the rooftop, with Raph turning around to face Casey's back, smiling a little the first time since this happened, and starting to follow Casey.

"Right" confirmed Raph thinking back three weeks ago, after they were separated from Leo.

 _3 Weeks Ago (after they were separated from Leo)_

"Leo!" Shouted Raph again as he went to his knees and start to remove some debris, but as some is removed, more took its place, which Donnie noticed.

"Raph, stop, before the whole sewer comes crashing down on us." Said Donnie putting a hand on Raph right shoulder, while Mikey is watching in silent.

"But Leo, he's gone" said Raph stopping what he was doing and just sat here dejectedly. Mikey also put a hand on Raph shoulder, but on his left shoulder.

"Leo is okay, you just gotta have faith, and optimism that he made it to the lair, which we should also get going." Said Mikey holding his hand out for Raph to be help up, which Raph grabbed, and hauled himself up, with Mikey help.

"But since the way that we was heading was quicker, we have to find another route." Said Donnie starting to walk in a direction that would also be led to the lair, with Raph and Mikey following him.

They look shocked of the scene in front of the lair when they arrived, as the lair is trashed with everything all over the ground. They walked down a little, but Donnie stopped as he had stepped on glass. Donnie looked down, and noticed a picture with Hamato Yoshi, baby Miwa, and Tang Shen, smiling in the photo. Donnie reached down to pick up the broken glass frame that have the picture in it, and gaze at it sadly.

"Hey, Donnie, what do you have in your hand?" Asked Raph while walking up to Donnie, as he noticed Donnie expression gone to sad.

"It's Sensei with his real family" said Donnie handing the picture to Raph as Mikey walked up to them.

"Quick question, why is the picture over here, when Master Splinter room is on the other side of the room?" Asked Mikey, while Raph just shrugged his shoulders, and gave Donnie the picture back.

"He probably grabbed it, but had to let go of it, when the debris fell on him. Master Splinter dodged it, but dropped the picture." Said Donnie while heading to his mostly destroyed lab, leaving his brothers behind.

"Where are you going Donnie?" Asked Raph which Donnie turned back to him.

"We should each grab one thing that's important to us." Said Donnie and entered his lab.

Raph went into his own room and grabbed a photo of the four guys, while looking at it, wishing for simpler times. Raph left his room with his photo in his hand.

Mikey entered the lab, grabbing a small portable cooler that doesn't require plugging.

"Mikey, what are you doing in here?" Asked Donnie turning to face Mikey, grabbing his duffel bag that he put the picture in it and some of his smaller equipment.

"I'm grabbing this for Ice Cream Kitty, because that's who I want to take with me." Said Mikey leaving the lab with Donnie following him. Mikey entered the Kitchen opening the Freezer department and grabbing Ice Cream Kitty, putting him in the cooler, so he doesn't melt.

The three of them met each other in the middle of the room, nodding their heads to each other, and left the lair.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

* * *

 _Present Time  
_

Mikey is in a abandoned building with Ice Cream Kitty still in his cooler.

"Hey, Ice Cream Kitty, it sure is lonely without anyone here except you" said Mikey while looking at his right robotic leg, as he sat on a chair, staring at Ice Cream Kitty, as Ice Cream Kitty is licking itself, but stopped to stare at Mikey.

"Meow" said Ice Cream Kitty as Mikey slowly got up and looked up at the sky as the roof is broken, thinking of when his two bros, and himself left the lair.

 _3 Weeks Ago (after they left the lair)_

"Hey, D, do you think we will reunite with Master Splinter and Leo?" Asked Mikey while following his brothers.

"To tell you the truth, Mikey, I'm not sure" said Donnie turning around to face his brothers as he was in the lead, not noticing that a crack of ceiling is about to fall on him.

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Raph as he heard moaning from down the sewers.

"Is it Leo?" Asked Mikey running to a shadow figure, which Raph followed as he tried to stop Mikey. Donnie stayed in one spot, but heard a scream from around the corner that his two brothers went to. Donnie quickly followed the scream, just as the ceiling piece had collapsed, which thankfully Donnie left, before it could crushed him.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Asked Donnie before stopping at the sight, before him. Mikey right leg is covered in blood from a bite mark, that luckily wasn't from Leo, lying dead in a puddle of blood, but something way worse that looked like it had decay. Raph was kneeling beside Mikey with tears rolling down his face.

"Hold on, Mikey please don't leave us" said Raph grasping Mikey hand, and holding it tightly. Donnie moved closer to them, also kneeling beside Mikey, and pulling his duffel bag out from behind his back. Raph looked up at Donnie with tears blurring his vision, and noticed that Donnie doesn't seem to be sad.

"Why are you not sad, Donnie, he could be dying" said Raph, wiping his hand across his eyes, and stopped the tears from rolling down his face. Mikey can barely keep his eyes open, but could hear them fine.

"I just need to focus on saving his life" said Donnie as he took out a saw, bandages, gauges, antiseptic, and other medicines.

"What are you going to do with the saw?" Asked Raph already calm, as he watched Donnie draw a line with a black marker on Mikey leg.

"Well, I'm going to cut it off, but I need you hold Mikey down, without him struggling too much." Said Donnie as he waited for Raph to hold Mikey down.

"Go ahead Donnie" said Raph, nodding his head as he held Mikey down, while looking away.

"I'm so sorry Mikey" said Donnie as he picked up the saw and slowly brought it down on Mikey leg, which Mikey started to scream, and thrashing around, which Raph held him down tightly, before Mikey rendered unconscious.

"Donnie!" Shouted Raph panicking when he noticed that Mikey had passed out, Donnie got finished cutting the infected leg, and quickly set to work on fixing Mikey now stump leg, after he was done, he sat back.

"Don't worry, I'm going to start building him a robotic leg, but for now, we need to move" said Donnie hearing a few moaning noises.

"Yeah, good plan" said Raph, standing and gently carried Mikey, bridal style, following Donnie, as Donnie is in the lead, before stopping when Donnie had stopped. Some of the things came around the corner, moaning and reaching their hands out for them. They turned around, but noticed some more is coming in that direction.

"We gotta escape somehow" said Donnie before noticing a ladder close by, and gestured for Raph to follow him to the ladder.

"Now what?" Asked Raph as the creatures is starting to surround them.

"You two must go, and don't look back as I hold them off" said Donnie taking out his bo staff.

"But Donnie" said Raph looking sad, while Donnie quickly turned around to face him, handing him a blueprint.

"Just go, and that is a blueprint for Mikey robotic leg" said Donnie giving him a gentle hug as he is still holding Mikey, before turning to face the creatures with determination, as Raph gave him one last look, and started to climb the ladder, while holding Mikey tightly so he wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

Raph opened the man hole cover with one hand, and holding onto the ladder with his other hand. Raph got out of the sewers, and turned around to face Donnie, who is still in the sewers, but sighed sadly as he couldn't see Donnie, in the mass of zombie creatures, before leaving with Mikey, who is still unconscious.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

* * *

 _Present Time  
_

"April!" Shouted Donnie as he had heard April scream and came to the same room, that April and the zombie creature is in.

"Donnie, thank goodness your here" said April as the creature slowly walked towards them, with a hand stretched out towards them. Donnie quickly pulled April behind him, and took his bo staff out. As the creature walked closer to them, Donnie used his bo staff to immediately stabbed it in the head, killing it as it had went down.

"Hey, April, are you okay?" Asked Donnie blushing a little when April hug him and left the room after she had let go of him. Donnie grabbed the duffel bag that he had put down by the door of the room they were in, and left the hospital building with April, as he had everything that he needed.

 _3 Weeks Ago (after Donnie was separated from Raph and Mikey)_

"Okay, you guys want some of this?" Asked Donnie stabbing his bo staff into a zombie creature head, killing it. He killed some more, and found a way to escape which he did, by jumping over a zombie head, as he just heard the manhole cover being closed again. 'Well at least Raph and Mikey escaped' thought Donnie as he had turned a corner and found Ice Cream Kitty where they had left him.

"I better put you closer to the manhole cover, so when they come back, he won't have to search hard for you." said Donnie gently picking up the cooler that Ice Cream Kitty is in. Donnie walked around the corner and put Ice Cream Kitty that was in the cooler close to the ladder, and put his duffel bag down next to Ice Cream Kitty as he thought about it, before hearing moaning noises coming from not that far from him.

"I better leave, now, I'll see you later" said Donnie as the creatures was getting closer. He ran towards where he heard a sewer waterfall at. Donnie heard moaning a lot closer to him now.

"I better jump, before they get me" said Donnie, when he saw one of the creatures turned towards him. Donnie took a deep breath, before diving in the sewer water, letting the waterfall carry him.

 _Present Time_

With Leo, and a person, just sitting by the train tracks.

"It have been too long, Leo" said the person, while Leo looked sad.

"She will find them, Karai, I just know it" said Leo with determination in his eyes.

"Look, they are as much family to you as I am. Don't forget I did send Shinigami to find your brothers and our father, with a specific direction, two weeks ago. The direction was she have to at least find one family member to come back to us." Said Karai, watching a creature just walking slowly to a building.

"Yes, which either mean, she still looking for them, or she is now one of the creatures" said Leo, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We must get on the train that doesn't run on electricity, but it only comes once a week. So this is our only chance, so your either come with me or I leave you behind." Said Karai with serious expression on her face, as they heard a train start to approach, while Leo look shock, that Karai is giving him an ultimatum. Leo pulled his remaining katana out of its sheathed, as he had lost the other one three weeks ago.

"No Karai, I just know they are alive, and I'm not leaving without them." Said Leo, with determination, confidence in his voice.

"Then this is a farewell, Leonardo, until we meet again, which I know we will" said Karai, stepping forward to give Leo a hug, which he returned the hug, before stepping back from the hug.

"Goodbye, Karai" said Leo, turning to face the infested city, knowing that if he turned back around, Karai wouldn't be there, behind him.

"I'm coming, brothers" said Leo, before running towards the infested city, with determination to see his family again, while gripping his katana in his hand tightly.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

* * *

 _Present Time  
_

"My friend, we should keep moving" said Leatherhead as the two of them are standing in the sewers, or in this case meditating for Master Splinter. Master Splinter opened his eyes, before standing up.

"Right, Leatherhead" said Master Splinter, as he thought back to three weeks ago of how it all started.

 _3 weeks ago (After the three turtles got separated from Leo)_

Master Splinter was sitting down on his mat, meditating. He immediately stood up, when he sense his sons in danger.

"My sons" said Master Splinter, as he quickly walked into the area where the TV is at, noticing the ceiling is slowly cracking, making some debris fall to the ground.

Master Splinter looked sadly around the room, knowing this is the last time, he will see it.

Master Splinter quickly went to his room to grab a picture of Tang Shen, Miwa, and himself in it, before leaving his room, and enter back to where the TV is at. He quickly jumped back when a debris was about to hit him, before moving to where the spare weapons are hanging from the wall from the shelves.

Master Splinter took his sons spare weapons off the wall, and put it in a bag, he found near the shelves. Master Splinter held the picture in one hand, while slinging the bag over his shoulder, starting to walk to entrance of the lair, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming to the lair. He relaxed when he saw Leatherhead coming to the lair.

"My friend, are you alright?" Asked Leatherhead, walking up to him, with worried eyes.

"Yes thank-" started Master Splinter, but was interrupted when Leatherhead pushed Master Splinter and himself away from the debris that had fallen where Master Splinter was standing before.

"We should get moving, my friend" said Leatherhead, helping Master Splinter to stand on his feet, as he had fallen on the floor, with the picture that had fallen from his hand, when he was pushed.

"First, I need to get the picture" said Master Splinter, reaching down to pick up the picture that had fallen from his grasp, but stopped short of reaching it as more debris started to fall. Master Splinter gripped the bag that still had his sons weapons in it, as Leatherhead quickly grabbed hold of Master Splinter, pulling him out of the lair, before he could try to grab the picture again.

"We don't have time for that" said Leatherhead as they ran from the lair, with Master Splinter looking sadly over his own shoulder at the lair, one last time, before facing forward again. Not knowing that if he had stayed a little longer, he would have reunited with his three sons.

 _Present Time_

Master Splinter, and Leatherhead was crouching low to the ground, watching a lone Foot soldier walking slowly around the sewers, not knowing that the Shredder is close by.

"Let's go" said Leatherhead as he was about to attack the lone Foot soldier, but was stopped when Master Splinter put a arm in front of Leatherhead, and watched the soldier with narrow eyes, before noticing something different about the Foot soldier.

"Wait, Leatherhead, something seems off about it" said Master Splinter, as Leatherhead growled softly, but stayed put.

The two of them watched as the Shredder came up to the Foot soldier with metal bracelets around his armor arms.

"Good, the virus is spreading quicker than I would anticipated" said Shredder staying a few inches away from the Foot soldier, as the Foot soldier started to growl.

"Shredder!" Shouted Master Splinter, as he immediately stepped out of his hiding spot, to face his old enemy. Leatherhead immediately followed his lead to stand next to Master Splinter.

"We meet again, you disgusting rat" said the Shredder, grinning evilly at them.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles.**

 **A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.**

 **I do not own the song "Runnin'" by Adam Lambert**

* * *

 _Present Time  
_

Leo stomach suddenly growled, making him blush in embarrassment, as it have been three days since he last ate something with Karai. Leo noticed a fruit vendor cart just a few feet away from him. Leo also noticed a creature is standing near it.

 _I don't feel right from stealing, even if the creature is now dead_ thought Leo, noticing the creature is behind the cart, moaning, and looking around with white eyes.

 _But I gotta do, what Karai told me to do, before we went our separate ways_ thought Leo, gripping his katana in both his hands, thinking back two weeks ago.

 _Two weeks ago (after Leo have found Karai)_

"Hey, Leo, let's go steal some food" said Karai walking into a store.

"Wait Karai, I don't think it's right" said Leo, following Karai in the store.

"Where did you got your food?" Asked Karai as she grabbed a cart, and start taking things to put in the cart, while moving down the aisle, with Leo trailing behind her.

"I got my food from the dumpsters" said Leo, blushing in embarrassment when Karai started to laugh.

"Fine, then, I'll steal for the both of us, but there would come a day when you got to take foods for yourself, as I won't be here all the time." Said Karai, while Leo looked sad, when she said that.

 _Present Time_

Leo saw an apple, looking ready to grab, as it is closer to him. Leo took a deep breath, before putting his katana through the apple, plucking it from the cart, which the creature that was next to it saw it getting moved.

 _Steel to my trembling lips,_  
 _How did the night ever get like this?_  
 _One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_  
 _Bottom of the bottle hits_  
 _Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_  
 _The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

"Sorry" said Leo, taking the apple off his katana, and sat down to eat it. Just as he was about to take a bite out of the apple, the creature started to move towards him, with a peeling hand out in front of it.

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

Leo looked grossed out by the hand, before standing up, and tossing the apple at the creature head, which distracted it for the moment. Leo quickly stabbed it in the head, before it could get its bearings, killing it instantly. Leo looked sadly at the creature that is dead by his feet, before leaving that area, already forgetting the apples that is on the cart.

 _'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb_  
 _Living in the cold_  
 _The higher, the lower the down, down, down_  
 _Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_  
 _For another kind of fix_  
 _The damage is damning me down, down, down_

Leo noticed that there are a lot of the dead things walking around, and didn't noticed that one of them had snuck up behind him. Leo felt a hand on his left shoulder, which he quickly spun around with his katana towards it, but gasp in shock.

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

"Fishface?" Asked Leo, as he noticed that the zombie Fishface have holes all over him, and limbs are missing. Zombie Fishface tried to take a bite out of Leo, but Leo quickly jump back to avoid getting bitten.

The other creatures noticed the commotion and started to slowly walked towards that area, which Leo noticed.

"Okay, there seems to be twenty of them, plus Fishface, but I won't give up on finding my brothers" said Leo holding his katana in front of him, narrowing his eyes at the things, before running at them with a battle cry.

 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _I'm coming alive._  
 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _Wake up now and live oh!_

 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _I'm coming alive._  
 _A life that's always been a dream,_  
 _Wake up now and live oh!_

Leo slash left, right, forward, and back with his katana at the things. The things just keep coming at him, until they surrounded him. Leo started to breathe heavy, with sweat pouring down his face, but still have determination to find his brothers.

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

 _Meanwhile with Michelangelo and Ice Cream Kitty_

Mikey finished eating an old slice of pizza, before looking at the close off door.

"It seems like we need more food, so I'll be back. You hold off any enemies trying to get in our fort." Said Mikey as he slowly test his robotic leg by standing up, and walked a few steps forward towards the door.

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

 _Meanwhile with Raphael and Casey_

They are walking on a deserted street. Raph keep looking around the area to see if they are truly alone, while taking his two sais out, gripping them hard.

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

"So, how did you get separated from Mikey?" Asked Casey following Raph, which Raph turned himself around to face Casey.

"Let's find a safe place to hide first" said Raph, which Casey nodded in agreement, leaving this area with Raph.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the turtles. Happy Thanksgiving**

A/N: it is set in a zombie apocalypse world. Set in 2012 world.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Raph and Casey immediately found a abandoned factory. Raph entered it slowly first, followed by Casey, not noticing that a thing is slowly walking behind Casey.

"So, how did you got separated from Mikey, Raph?" Asked Casey again, as Raph turned to face Casey, and noticed a thing is right behind Casey.

"Duck, Casey!" Shouted Raph, which Casey immediately duck, as Raph jabbed one of his sais in the thing head, killing it.

"Thanks Raph" said Casey, as they found a spot to sit down at, after Raph had pulled out his sai from the thing head.

"Okay, the story starts after-" started Raph, while still being alert for more of those things.

"Wait is it going to be a long story?" Asked Casey, interrupting Raph from telling his story.

"Shut up, Casey, and let me tell the story" said Raph, while rolling his eyes at Casey as he started to pout with his arms cross.

 _3 weeks ago (After Raph and Mikey was separated from Donnie)_

"Don't worry, Mikey, you are going to be just fine" said Raph, keeping a tight hold of Mikey, noticing a abandoned building. Raph entered the building, slowly and noticed a table in the middle of the room. Raph put the slowly waking Mikey on the table.

"Raphie?" Asked Mikey in a pain voice, which Raph eyes widened when he just realized that he left the bag that Don was carrying that could help Mikey with Donnie.

"Yes?" Asked Raph, pulling a chair over to the table to sit down on, gripping Mikey hand with both of his hands.

"Where's Ice Cream Kitty, and Donnie." Said Mikey looking directly in Raph eyes.

"Don't worry, just rest, I'll go find them." Said Raph, standing up preparing to leave, but was stopped by Mikey, grabbing his hand, which made Raph look at Mikey.

"Please, come back to me, safely" said Mikey letting go of Raph, while closing his eyes to sleep.

"I will, little brother" said Raph in a whisper, while leaving the building. Raph walked towards the sewer lid that they left Don behind, opening it up, and noticed Ice Cream Kitty and the bag is by the ladder. Raph climbed down, being cautious just in case one of the thing is waiting for him.

He jumped to the ground, picking up the cooler with Ice Cream Kitty and Donnie bag in one hand, before climbing up the ladder with his other hand.

Raph entered the building where he left Mikey. Raph placed Ice Cream Kitty next to Mikey, before taking equipment from the medical bag, to get to working on Mikey leg with a simple blueprint that even he could understand it. A few hours later, he made a leg, putting it on Mikey. Mikey woke up and noticed he got a new leg.

"Hey Mikey" said Raph in a whisper as he keeps looking at the closed door.

"You want to find Donnie, right?" Asked Mikey noticing the look on his face.

"Yes, because I know he is still out there, somewhere and it's my job to keep us together, like how Leo and Master Splinter would want me too" said Raph, looking at the ground, but moved his face upwards, when Mikey grabbed his hand with both of his hands.

"I understand, you need to find, and bring him back safely." Said Mikey with understanding in his eyes.

"I will be back soon, Mikey, I promise" said Raph letting his hand be free of Mikey's hands.

"Don't promise anything that you can't keep" said Mikey with a sad smile on his face. Raph turned to leave with sadness of leaving Mikey behind. Raph exit the room, and used heavy items to block Mikey door, so the zombies won't be able to come through the door, and eat Mikey.

* * *

 **Read and review, your good reviews is what keeping me going.**


	8. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
